


Silence is the Loudest Scream

by The_Fallen_Human



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Dont let Ma near children, Gen, Isolation, Magic Gone Wrong, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, mention of divorce, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Human/pseuds/The_Fallen_Human
Summary: This is basically my idea of how Lilith Balledold became Postman, the mute delivery man of PN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is from Postman's point of view.

When I was born, I wasn't lonely, I had a mother and father. They were very kind. Papa spent a lot of time at the courthouse because he was important there. Mom was the one who was home the most, she expected so much of me. Mom only wanted what was best for me. I loved my parents, they were wonderful to me. Life may not have been perfect back then but it was still good.

 

Everything crumbled apart when I fell ill. My mother and father were very worried. They took me from specialist to doctor to specialist to doctor and so on until that option was exhausted. Papa didn't know what to do, and mother was hysterical at the thought of losing me, her only daughter. I didn't want to die, I couldn't die! There was so much I had wanted to do! Papa wouldn't give up on me but all the doctors did. So he turned to magic to help me. 

 

That's when I met the sorceress called Ma. When I first met her, my only thoughts were 'she's pretty' and 'I hope papa was right in thinking she can help me'. Papa knew her as the wife of his friend. Papa said she wouldn't hurt me, and I trusted papa. My papa was a good person and a good papa, he didn't want to see me hurt!

 

I don't remember much about that day, well at least not what happened before Ma 'helped' me. I remember it being dark. Were my eyes closed? Or was the room just dark? I couldn't see at all. Where was I at? Was I at home or somewhere else? I didn't know, I couldn't remember. Suddenly I felt something, pressing against my head, into my skull. No, not my skull but into my mind and I felt something pressing into my body even though nothing was touching me. It was like a ghost, a ghost trying to attack my mind and steal my body! The ghost didn't stop. It wouldn't stop. It felt like someone was drilling into my head and skull but there was nothing there. I felt the ghost trying to force its way into my body with more power. It hurt! It hurt! I͕͔̦̼̘̮ͅt̻͚̮̜̘̀ ̸̤͓͖h͖̙̝̩͢u̜r̢̦̯̻̯̯̻t̜̞̖̹̖̘ͅ!̭̮̳̠͎̼͖ Nothing was there to hurt me but the pain was still there and it was very real. Too real. I started to try to kick and scream but my legs felt paralyzed. My jaw wouldn't move, as if it were glued shut. Why was something that was supposed to make me feel better hurt so horribly? I couldn't make sense of it. 

 

No matter how much I begged or pleaded, the ghost continued its attack. Time seemed to be meaningless here in this darkness. It was cold. It wasn't cold like the snow and winter, it was a different kind of cold. It felt unnatural. Was I going to die anyway? No, no! I couldn't leave my mom and papa alone! My parents talked about my future and how I could do anything! I-I couldn't die now! I refused to die! Where was Papa? Why was he letting this happen?!

 

I needed to stay strong. I was stronger than a stupid ghost! I was stronger! I was stronger!

 

I finally was able to open my mouth. 

 

I screamed. 

 

I screamed and screamed. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. 

 

Even when the darkness faded away I continued to scream. I didn't pay much attention to where I was but I could see Ma. She seemed disappointed, but I couldn't calm myself down to properly wonder why. Papa came rushing into the room and he hugged me until I finally could stop screaming. My voice couldn't make any more sounds, not from lack of trying from me. Some residual magic suddenly filled my throat and suddenly I could no longer make a sound. 

 

Ma said the magic had failed. 

 

After that, everything changed. 

 

Nothing was the same. It could never be the same. 

 

I continued to live with my parents. I wanted to tell them, tell them what happened but how would I go about that? How could I explain that a ghost attacked me. I had gotten better from being sick despite the fact Ma wasn't able to help me. Her idea of making feel me better was the furthest thing from making feel better. I may not have been sick but I wasn't okay.

 

I wouldn't say a word to anyone. I dare not speak. The ghost still haunted me. If I drift too far away from my thoughts, it would return. The darkness would come back. I would sit in silence, focusing on banishing the ghost from my mind during my waking hours. It had become my new past time. I wouldn't talk to anyone or draw or do any of the things I used to. I couldn't. The ghost would catch me off guard if I did. At night, I would often awaken in a scream as I felt myself go into the darkness. Not the good darkness of sleep but the abyss of that nightmarish place where I first encountered the ghost. 

 

This continued for so long, my sense of time had decayed. I no longer paid attention to the month or the day anymore. It all blended together, what I did everyday to keep the ghost at bay was the same. 

Something happened one day, mom was yelling. Who was she yelling and calling names? Papa? Why was she yelling at papa? What did Papa do?

 

".... Lilith is nothing like her former self! That witch destroyed our daughter!"

 

Witch? Did she mean Ma? I was confused. I was watching them both. 

 

"Don't say that in front of her. She'll be okay--" Papa said in an attempt to calm mom. 

 

"She probably isn't listening to us! She's a walking doll. She doesn't feel anything!"

 

Why was she saying those things? Was she talking about me? She was. She said my name earlier. I wanted to hug them both and tell them I was still a person. That I was okay.

 

I wasn't okay. I couldn't tell them that. I didn't want to lie to them. 

 

They continued to argue and fight like this. It became more and more frequent. Papa eventually started yelling back and I just stood and watched it all happen. I couldn't stop it, but yet it was all my fault. 

 

One day, mom was putting her things in boxes. I didn't know why though. It didn't make any sense to me. 

 

A few days later, mom was gone. Papa said he and mom got a divorce. He kept on insisting that it wasn't my fault. It was my fault. I knew it was my fault. The fights were because of me. Mom left because of me. I knew it was my fault. If I didn't get sick, Ma wouldn't have tried to help me. My parents would still be together, they would be happier. I wanted to cry and scream that was my fault but I can't cry because I can't show weakness. If I do, the ghost wins. I can't let the ghost win. I can't I can't. I can't. 

 

Papa was very busy. He was often at the courthouse working. He couldn't be home much. That left me alone with the ghost. The ghost. The ghost that wouldn't leave. It was always worse when I was alone. The ghost was able to catch me off guard more easily. Even though I didn't show it, I was always happy when Papa came home. It was easier to keep the ghost away when I wasn't alone. It was better when both of my parents were around but at least I still had papa. 

 

Then, Ma came to our home.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why Ma was there. I heard her and my papa talking. Papa said he had come to a decision. What decision? What was he talking about? I was confused. What was going on? Why did he look so sad? He kept on trying to look away from me. Why? I was his little princess, his daughter? Why wouldn't he look at me? Why was Ma here again? She was the reason why the ghost wouldn't leave me alone. The fact she was here was very upsetting. When would she be leaving? I didn't like her at all. Ma was pretty but she still hurt me. She's the reason why the ghost hurt me, she's part of the reason why my parents aren't together and happy anymore. 

 

Ma approached me and I stated up at her. Was she going to hurt me again? I had so many fears running in my head. Why would Papa let her near me? I wanted to run, run away from her. Instead, I stood like a deer in headlights but unable to express the fear I felt. Ma took my hand and started to drag me along. I looked over at Papa. He still wasn't looking at me. Was he ignoring this?

 

Papa! Papa! I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I slowly began to walk with Ma but with babysteps. I was giving my father the time to intervene to stop this. I didn't want to go with Ma. I don't want to. I had an unshakable feeling that if I went with her, more bad things would happen to me. I was terrified. Papa. Papa. Papa. Please. Don't let her take me. Papa. Why are you looking away? This isn't something to ignore!

 

I turned my head and looked at him. Please. Why are you letting this happen? Don't let her take me! I thought you loved me. Why are you letting her take me away? Papa. Papa. Papa.

 

Was I not important anymore? Why?

 

I couldn't understand. 

 

As Ma walked me out the door, he finally looked at me again. He looked uncomfortable. 

 

That was the last time I saw Papa. 

 

He let her take me. It was like I didn't matter to him at all. Did he hate me for being like this? Did he hate me for making mom leave? Part of me wanted to know the answer but the other part didn't want to be hurt by the possible answer. 

 

After Ma took me away to live with her, the ghost wasn't the only bad thing that I had to worry about. 

 

Unlike Papa, Ma didn't care for me at all. 

 

She never spoke to me, she only spoke at me. She would make remarks but never talk to me like Papa. 

 

Ma kept me confined into a small room that she said was mine. I was locked away most of the days, with Ma remembering to feed me. --- She didn't do a good job at that. She kept muttering something about how she would begin her experimentations soon and for that she needed me not to starve. I didn't know what she meant by experiments but if it was anything like how she tried to treat my sickness, I knew it wouldn't be pleasant. 

 

The day before Ma began her experiment, she took me out of the room. I was allowed to bathe for the first time in several weeks. I was confused at why Ma had this sudden interest in my wellbeing after ignoring me all this time. But it was better than being left alone with the ghost. 

 

The next day came and the experiments were to begin.


End file.
